Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic that an agent has staked a claim on. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic, make sure to move it here, clearly labelling it with your name/name(s) of your Agents. Remember that summaries, links and rating are useful, just for the masochistic amongst us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. Anime and manga Bleach *The Late blooming bellflower T rated. Claimed by Serra. **Hisana was quiet shy and obedient. YUKA is loud, proud and stubborn. But why is Byakuya caring for Yuka so much? ByaxOCC and a little IchixRuki. R&R Death Note *Crystal Tears. T rated. Claimed by Errr... **Glow is turning 7 years old when she meets L, 2 hours later her parents and L's parents die. Both L and Glow are sent to the whammy house. Their childhood together is precious but soon happiness will not be an option unless Glow can save the one she loves Disney Doctor Who/Torchwood Riftangel rated T. Claimed by IndeMaat * TORCHWOOD: When a riftquake throws up a young creature the team must find her origins and figure out how she can help them. Song of the Heart rated M. Claimed by IndeMaat * Due to error Ianto finds out that Captain Jack has a great, great grandson that needs someone to take care of him. Xover Harry Potter. Main pairings are Slash. Harry Potter *Blood in the Stars by phoenix catcher. Claimed by Tomato. **A Harry Potter/Firefly crossover. Harry Potter-Ker Tal, last of his kind, is a cargoship captain/smuggler who has hidden among the humans for centuries but it is imposible to stay hidden for long when everyone is out for your blood. His Dark Materials Lord of the Rings *A Faerie's Reign by Abskii. Claimed by Tomato. **When another joins the already existing Fellowship, it is thought to be an annoyance. Little do they know, their decison will save lives... Miscellaneous books Cadfael *King Stephen's Sister by tavingtonsbeauty. Claimed by Crystal. **King Stephen learned later on in his teenage years he had a sister. She was the child of a maid and his father. He took the throne and raised her to a lady of England. When she was found dead and in pieces he swore vengeance on all involved... Frankenstein *Half a Face by Bad Luck Bree. Claimed by Tomato. **Arabelle has a hideously deformed face. She lives alone in the woods until she meets a mysterious stranger who will not show himself to her. A sort of friendship begins between them. What will become of it when Arabelle's curiosity overcomes her? Pride and Prejudice *A Very Wicky Problem by Batman'ssidekick15. Claimed by Tomato. **Hannah Miller is a normal twenty year old but she never has falling in love or had a boyfriend or a date in five years and what happens when she watches Pride and Prejudice and Mr. Wickham comes to fall of 2007 and sweeps her off her feet? Miscellaneous comic books Sandman *Sleep is Deaths Younger Sister by SimplyAlice. Claimed by Tomato. **Lilac Dusk is an average HighSchooler. The only mystery in her life is who she is. As an adopted no body, she has no clue. What does this have to do with Sandman? Youll find out! Miscellaneous games Half-Life *Halflife: Fulllife Consequences. T rated. Claimed by pigeonarmy. ** John Freeman who is Gordon Freemans brother has to do what has to be done and help Gordon Freemen defeat the enemys Miscellaneous movies Land Before Time Series *Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera by LBTWriter . Claimed by Trojanhorse **This story DOES contain material some may find inappropriate. This is basically a love story about Littlefoot and Cera that contains love scenes generally considered inappropriate for younger audiences. Limited explicit love making scenes. Miscellaneous TV Shows Naruto Narnia *Fighting Emotions. T rated. Claimed by Tawaki **The four rulers of the golden hall are gone and now a new witch has taken over Narnia. The Pevensies are back, but this time four modern American siblings are with them. This time they will defeat the witch and stay in Narnia forever or a love will be los Real Person Fic *Downer by Coconut link, sorry, I downloaded this a couple of years ago and it has subsequently removed from the site; with good reason, I might add! **Kurt Cobain has a badly-written angst-fest, mis-spells his daughter's name, gets beaten up by Courtney and uses drugs in an inaccurate manner. Claimed by the Trojanhorse, who has been trying to PPC it for over two years now and can't bring herself to do it more than a sentence at a time. Redwall Rurouni Kenshin *Destiny Leads To Drama T rated. Claimed by Adagio **Kenshin,Kaoru,and Tomoe are high school seniors.The three characters and the others tries to realize their true destiny.Kaoru,is madly in love with Kenshin.But,Kenshin and Tomoe are madly in love with eacother.Will,Kaoru be too late? Silmarillion *The Singer's Girl K rated. Claimed by Adagio **A rather unconventional take on what happened with Maglor and his wife. I suck at summaries please read anyway! Star Wars Stargate SG-1/Atlantis Forgotton family and a Forgotton Past rated T. Claimed by IndeMaat (who takes no responsibilities for the typos in the title). * When Atlantis is told of Ford being seen on a planet, Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney go in a jumper to see what they can find, a half Wraith female that looks strangly like Teyla, some secrets are best left untold right? TeylaCarson, FordOC, McWeir, JohnOC *The Sun and Moon rated T. Claimed by Ansela. ** C0: Raine44354Two new ancient abilities arrive in Atlantis. Major Amber, the unknown daughter of the commanding officer, and Raine, a girl with no known or speakable past, try to help Atlantis in its fight against the wraith and Replicators. Twists of Fate rated T. Claimed by IndeMaat * AU. What happens when a newcomer to the City has a surprising connection with one of the City's leaders? ShWeir established, TeylaRonan eventually. New Chapter Up!